


Nightmare

by Itscoupstastic



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2111970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itscoupstastic/pseuds/Itscoupstastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is sort of Markson I suppose. I can't handle those two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

The crowd was still, everything was all too still. “Mark! Mark, no Mark! Please Mark, answer me! Mark! Mark… Mark…” His mic was still on, his cries echoed through the stadium, because it was all too quiet. The loud crash Mark had made when he fell, his shout of pain projecting to the seats in the farthest corner, it was such a vast difference from the sound he heard now. “Mark! Someone, help! Please, Mark!!” The crowd was silent, as if they were holding their breath, as if his shouts were producing enough shock and pain to speak for them all. As soon as Mark slid slightly running to the front of the stage for his final trick, he knew. Something was going to go wrong. He felt it so much in every part of him that he stopped dancing for a second, and he paused. Watching. Waiting. Hoping he would be wrong, that the thing that worried him most, that constantly haunted him in his dreams, would not happen tonight. “Mark, please wake up! Mark!!” All of the other members were delayed in their reactions, time stood still for them as they watched Mark fall. Time for him, however, had sped up, sped up so fast he realized, even as he full-on sprinted towards his best friend, he would be too late. He couldn’t do anything, it all happened too fast. He looks behind him. Jr and JB had come running down after a second's breath, shouting for help from medics, security, anyone. He saw them taking action, and he felt a spark of relief, with his members by his side maybe everything will be okay. Then he spots the three youngest, still coming down the stage, not exactly running and not exactly walking, their slow footsteps heavy with shock. He watches Yugyeom, who’s too afraid to see the eldest on the ground so lifeless, the one Yugyeom worried the most about because of the risks he always takes with his tricks. Yugyeom hides in Youngjae’s shoulder, his tall frame hunched over and shaking, with BamBam by his side, who had a strange look on his face, as if he couldn’t understand what was happening, like he did not believe what he was seeing was real. Youngjae was unmoving, looking so lost. As he glanced from his members back to Mark, only then does he realize he hasn’t stopped calling out Mark’s name, even as the medics run up onto the stage, even as JB pulls him away and shakily turns off his mic. He realizes he can’t even see anymore because of the tears cloaking his vision, but maybe it was for the better. Jackson couldn’t take seeing his worst nightmare become a reality.

**Author's Note:**

> I kid you not this came out of nowhere. I was taking a nap, almost asleep, when this image popped into my mind, followed by this random sentence, and I was like "... I need to write." I sat up, grabbed my laptop, and just started typing out everything that was coming to my mind... and basically this is it. I have a feeling I'm going to be writing more GOT7 things, since they're taking over my life. So... stay tuned?


End file.
